


I've made my bed now I'm lying in it...    without a care in the world

by PinkLipstick-and-GreenArrows (elirh291)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cause Writting FanFiction is more fun than doing my tesis HA!, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirh291/pseuds/PinkLipstick-and-GreenArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a slow night in the lair... and Felicity decides that she found a way to make time run more quickly, but things dont go as she planned... what would she do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A slow night.. pretzel's and a alley

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so.. this is my first story, be good to me please! and enjoy...  
> the characters are not my property... Just Matthew that scumbag its all mine:)
> 
> Btw I dont have a Beta... ( I dont even know what a beta is haha) so all errors are mine!

It was definitely what they would call a slow night, there was no apprising matter for them to concentrate on, and she was running a few decode programs on the computers, concerning a case of bribe, embezzlement, and murder.

Matthew Eldritch was the infamous men they were after, his name was everywhere, the guy was an investor on everything you could imagine and he was definitely corrupt, his latest.. He was acquiring and reselling properties that didn’t pass the security standards, all this to get his pockets full, this little game of his had already cost the life of five people, and to make things worse he wasn’t in jail because he knew how to cover his tracks. Of course they could not stand this happening anymore and had gone full undercover a few nights ago, the operation was a success, but the decoding… well let’s just say it was taking time and when it was finish, the proofs would go straight to the SCPD, there was nothing more Team Arrow could make.

  
Her gaze was directed to the clock, 09:36 pm, just five minutes since she last looked, definitely a slow night… she heard the noise coming from the staircase, which meant Oliver was back from patrolling, she raised her eyes to him, and he smiled at her.. GOD she loved that smile. He walked toward his arch case and proceed to take off his arrow outfit, thank God Diggle choose that moment to ask him about his plans for tomorrow because she really needed the distraction from he’s naked torso, she looked back at her computers, knowing nothing in them hold her interest at the moment.

  
After Oliver changed into his street clothes, he walked towards her and hug her from behind, she tilt her head to the side and Oliver gave her a sweet and chaste kiss, and follow it with a simple HI, she just smiled at him, smiled at themselves. They had been together for the last 4 months, after a very defeating night, when Oliver nearly lost her and couldn’t or wanted to hide his feelings for her anymore.  
Being together wasn’t easy, Oliver had a lot of secrets and burdens, he felt guilty for nearly anything that happened, and Felicity she just didn’t have a mouth filter, she was honest, sometimes too honest and wasn’t afraid to say what she thought, needless to say more, they fight often, but the one thing they were sure of… they loved each, and being together was worth it and they knew it.

  
Only 20 minutes had passed, 09:56 pm still too early to go home, what if something happened, it was a Friday night, and even if nothing happened, they were planning on turning in the proof of Matthew Eldritch crimes to the police tonight, Felicity had said that I would not take longer than a few hours more, they could sleep in tomorrow…  
Diggle said something about being hungry and a minute later he left the lair without saying more.

Meanwhile Felicity stood up from her work station and walked towards Oliver, he was sharpening his arrows, he felt her walking towards him and noticed the look she had on her face…  
-“FE-LI-CI-TY” Oliver said full grin on his face  
-“I love it when you say my name you know” she said smiling

  
He dropped the arrow he was sharpening and move his body towards her, putting his hands on her waist, pulling her to him and closing the gap between them he kissed her, she kissed him back, after all that was what she wanted she put a hand around his neck and with the other one she touched his face, and then she drop both her hands on to his chest, the kiss took a turn from sweet and gentle to hot and wanting, and then she started unbuttoning his shirt, he laugh…

  
-“What?” Felicity asked surprised…  
-“I knew I was right about that look...” Oliver said kissing her again, as she continued directing her hands to the next button… “You are very eager Miss Smoak” were the words that left his mouth before his hands left her waist. He put his hands over hers and located them around his neck, then he use one hand to push the things on the table aside, he heard the noise of things falling but he didn’t care.

He took her and place her on to the table where he was working a few minutes ago…  
He slightly opened her legs to give himself space, to be more close to her, they continued kissing and he started to move his way down her neck… and she let herself slip a moan, God how much she loved the way he kissed her… he smiled at the sound, his hands that had in some moment found her waist again had started to roam her body, they were feeling everything taking his time to roam her hair, he loved the blonde curls, her arms, her breast’s, her shoulders…then his right hand found his way to her tight, teasing…

  
She couldn’t think straight anymore... And she didn’t want to either, no matter how many times they had been together, she couldn’t help but feel that Oliver Queen induced blissful state, she just let herself go, she let herself feel, every touch… she wasn’t the quiet type, her moans and whimpers were driving Oliver insane.. But he loved to tease her, so he made use of that self-control he’s was so proud of…  
Her leg went around his hip, he heard how her shoes fell to the floor and started to feel her feet against him… his hand made his way under the skirt of her dress… wondering until he found the soft lacy fabric of her panties.. She was wet for him, he started touching her trough her panties… she moaned  
-“Stop teasing… I need you”

He didn’t need more invitation, his fingers slid her underwear to the side and started touching the outsides of her slit, she groan... Enjoying the feeling but she wanted more and he knew that... He proceed to enter her with one finger while he gave attention to her clit with his thumb… she was tight, he loved that about her, he started to make in and out movements with his fingers.. She couldn’t keep herself quiet...  
-“That feels so good Oliver”…  
He enter her with a second finger then, making all the right moves, she knew he was capable of making her orgasm this way, he had done it before... and he was he was doing it now…  
-“Hmmmmm… “He felt the walls of her vagina… he knew she was close, he make the moves quicker and harder… “Fuck” she cried when she felt the shift in his movements… she wasn’t going to last much longer like this… she felt out of her body… all she could do was hold on to him…

 

That’s when they heard the code being entered… Diggle was back.  
He quickly took his hand out of her insides and help her to get down of the table, she fixed her skirt, but stood there not trusting her legs… she was on the verge of an orgasm just seconds ago… the door was opened and Diggle walked down the stairs…  
Diggle catch on the scene happening in front of him... Oliver and Felicity were close, really close, they were just standing there looking at anything but themselves, he looked at the mess around them… felicity’s shoes were on the floor... But it wasn’t the only thing… half of the contents of the table behind them was either on the floor or pushed aside... That and raddle mess felicity’s hair was gave them up...  
He laugh… -“Did I interrupt something?” he asked in a amused tone, but no answer came from any of them... Oliver just ignore him, and Felicity still not trusting her legs walked to her computers to find something to distract herself... 45 minutes were still up for the decoding program… she groan… causing both Oliver and Diggle to look at her with a questioning gaze…  
“Whatever” … she said “weren’t you hungry or something?” she asked to Diggle, she was being a little too harsh on her tone, she knew, but the guy did interrupt her way to an orgasm, who does that!  
Diggle just laugh, he was enjoying this scene too much... “Yeah I went to steal some snacks from the kitchen of the bar... you want?” he asked, offering some pretzels from a bag, with a big smirk on his face, Felicity just ignored him.

  
45 minutes, she couldn’t wait that long… she was still aching for him down there, she tried to distract herself but all she could do was think of Oliver touching her.. Oliver kissing her, Oliver fucking her... that’s what she wanted, instead there she was, annoyed and sexuality frustrated in the lair with Diggle laughing at her, and to make things worse... Oliver came to stand to her side, she tried to not look at him but damn he smelled so good, he started to touch her arm, running his hand up and down... it was distracting and in her state that little contact made her want to moan, but she had to suppress any sound and reaction... she continued to look at the monitors when suddenly he kissed her shoulder, maybe any other time that would have been a cute and romantic thing to do... But God she was so horny, and the only thing she could do was remember all the times he had done that in bed, and she just couldn’t take it anymore… she stood up and said a little more loudly than necessary “Screw it, I’m going to get a drink”… and she took her phone and went out the door…

  
Oliver stood there amazed with what just had happened… a few minutes later his phone buzzed, he took it out from his pocket... a message from Felicity, apparently she didn’t wanted a drink…  
He was on his feet, he suddenly remember Diggle was there, so he mumbled something about making an appearance in club, and when out the door, he heard Diggle laughing at him, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to find the exit door that led to the alley…

  
When he opened the door to the alley, he saw her... back against the wall on that sexy little dress she was wearing, and the look she was wearing in her eyes was pure desire…


	2. And he took me in He made me sin and I never... never wanna go back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he opened the door to the alley, he saw her... back against the wall on that sexy little dress she was wearing, and the look on her eyes was pure desire…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have in mind this is my first fan fic!... be nice to me I appreciate comments and sugestions! and thank you for the kudos people!! you make my day better!!
> 
> So.. I wasen't that happy with this chapter.. so I changed it a bit.. hope you like it more know.. :)

When he opened the door to the alley, he saw her... back against the wall on that sexy little dress she was wearing, and the look on her eyes was pure desire…

 

He closed the door behind him and walk towards Felicity putting his hands around her…

“They alley?” he asked …” seriously Felicity?” he said amused  
She laugh and said “It was this or the bathroom in the club” ...  
He chuckled… then with a concerning voice he said “are you sure?”

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, of course he wanted to... it was just that’s this was felicity, and sex in an alley wasn’t the idea he had in mind… 

"Of course Im sure"... She sight exasperated “No one ever teach you no to contradict horny women?”  
That was enough to make him laugh again… “No, definitely no one ever taught me that”  
“Well its common sense if you ask me”… Felicity added in an amused tone.

He leaned against the brick wall, full grin on his face, he couldn't hide the bliss he was experimenting... He felt like that a lot since they are together, this woman simply never seize to amaze him, he looked over at her and kissed her hard …  
“I love you Felicity”… he said, feeling that those words weren't even enough to describe what he felt for her  
“I love you too Oliver”… she wispered...

He parted from her side, she made a noise from annoyance and took his hand in between hers…  
“I’m not going anywhere” …he reassure her, squeezing her hand, then he let go, took a few boxes and put them on the way of the door… “I just thought... We wouldn’t want to be disturbed again, wouldn’t we?

She blushed...  
He noticed but didn’t say a thing...

Walking back he came to stand before her, placing his hands on her face, and giving her a sweet and gentle kiss... and just like that all the eagerness and impatience she experimented before disappeared…

Because despite how good the crazy and lured sex was between them, they had to admit that nothing was better than the sweet and intense sensations they experienced when they were making love, nothing was more sensual and passionate than them being together in those romantic means. They were just so perfect together so fit for each other, the connection they have is so deep that  exceeds the limits, in her eyes Oliver was a different men, not the shallow and irresponsable millionare that every magazine painted him to be.

She didn't see a broken man, like he often liked to remind her he was, insted of that, she saw a man with with burdens, with fears, that felt guilt after almost anything that probably wasen't his fault, she saw a strong and willing man, that was trying really hard and against all odds, putting his life at risk almost every night to make his city a better place, she didnt tried to fix him, she didnt judge him for his past, she is inlove with him, ...really how could she not love him? he was the best person she knew, despite the image he had of himself, she knew that he wasen't the lucky one... SHE WAS, she had at her side the most loving, caring and good man, she was ever going to meet, of course he wasen't perfect and of course he made mistakes, he was just human.. but for her he was the best human she ever meet, he wasen't a killer, he was a hero... and he felt like that, every time when he was with her, he felt a better men, he wouldn't dare to call himself a hero, but he tried to be... because he wated to be that person, and it felt good, not having to lie to someone, not having to prove anything. In spite of the his past and the number of women he had been with, he never felt this way about anyone else, he was sure…

They continued kissing, his hands started to roam her, gently but surely… her hands came to his shirt... to find the buttons just as she had left them earlier… she directed herself to the third button of his dress shirt and unbuttoned it, she was undoing another one when she felt his mouth at her jaw, and going down in her neck… she placed her hands on his naked chest.. She could feel his heartbeat, his soft skin, his scars… she sigh, he discarded his shirt... feeling the light summer breeze on his torso... he could see this smart and beautiful woman in front of him, waiting for him to be with her... 

Words weren’t necessary anymore, just a look and they knew...

He took her by her legs and lift her up, pressing her to the wall, she put her hands around his neck and they kissed just as he started playing with her under the skirt, she moaned… he lift his gaze to her, enjoying every gesture and sound that came of her, that was enough to make him hard, and like that he continued the sweet torture with his fingers...

She could feel him hard.. she wanted him and knew he wanted her too... she couldn't take it anymore...

"Oliver"... she said "Please"...

He knew what she was asking, but he wanted to get her off like this first..

"Oliver" she cried "Fuck"...

He saw her reaction, he felt her tense, and he knew she was close, so he intensified the movements and whisper sweet nothings to her..

a few seconds later she orgasmed loudly, he continued touching her clit gently with his thumb, while she was panting from the excitement, she placed her head on his chest to give herlsef time to level her respiration and heartbeat.. after a few moments later she raised up her face to him and found his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes.. and they smiled

She felt him undoing his pants, a few seconds before she felt HIM… and she needed him inside… with pleading eyes she said...

“Oliver please, I need you..."

And he gently rubbed his thick cock against her damp slit rubbing his pre-cum on her lips. She felt the warmth of him at her entrance, this was torture for her, all she wanted to do was to push into him just to feel him inside... he parted her lips with the head of his cock but didn't slid into her right away, insted he rubbed his cock against her gently until it hit her clit making her feel a trill in every part of her body. 

"Oliver..." she whimpered... "please, I can't take it anymore" she pleaded her voice full of desire. 

He push into her, making his way in, with a slow movement of his hips entering her fully... He groan, as a sweet moan scaped her lips, she was so tight...he felt warm inside of her, she felt perfect,  she closed her eyes at the feeling of him inside and they stayed like that for a moment, not moving...

Once he felt her relax against him, he move this right hand to the wall behind them, to find a better balance, leaving his left one on her derriere, and started to move in and out of her slowly, never broking the gaze... after a while he's movements became more intense, gentle but sure and deep, she could feel the brick wall against her back with every thrust he made… It felt so good... each movement sent glints of plesuare to every part of her body, she could heard him groan and see the pleasure in his eyes, she started feeling hot.. too hot, lightheaded, like she was drifting somewhere.. Somewhere wonderful with every thrust he made into her, suddenly she wasn't in control of her body anymore, she couldn't do anything and she didn't care she felt wonderful, she let herself just feel and couldn't do anything about the moans that came from her.. Oliver kissed her, she could feel his throb inside of her ...as they kissed one of her hands difted to his chest and made the way to his back, and she felt him tense with the touch... Felicity knew, he was close... just like her...

It was a starred night in Starling City, a quiet night, the only sounds in the night were the moans and whimpers that danced out of their mouths in that alley and the incessant music that played in the club as their backround.. they continued the pace, she could feel it, she wasen't even gonna last a minute more, one more thrust deep inside was all it took, it was too much, she couldn't, she screamed...

She screamed and moan, she felt like she was gonna explode of pure pleasure .. Oliver was almost there too, he felt how Felicity's insides pressed his cock and he could stand it any longer.... Felicity heard his moans, it souned like a beautiful melody too her, as he came inside of her...

He thrust in her a few times more, until he felt they were completly relaxed.. he lift his head up to find hers, a look between them and they started laughing, genuine and loudly

After a little moment he slid out of her, and she couldn't help but feel empty for a moment, he help her as her feet touched the floor and arrange her skirt, her panties were ruined, that she knew... he procced to rearrange himself, zip up his pants and putt on his shirt... meanwhile Felicity tried to do something to fix her hair, when she accepted nothing could be done, she leaned back on the wall and tilt her head up and watched at the sky, she couldn´t believe what they just had done.. ON AN ALLEY, and it was her idea.. she formed the courage to watch him to find him already staring at her, smiling, scratch that... GRINNING.

And that is when he noticed, he noticed how she was hidding her eyes from him, and blusing... He knew this would happen, he's sweet little Felicity was embarrassed..

"FE-LI-CI-TY".. He said slowly smiling at her...

"I know.. I know.." She said knowing it was stupid, but still she tried to justify herself "...It's just, .. I... That was.."

"Amazing.. " he cut in, her eyes on his now..." that was amazing Felicity" he said with a sure voice

"YOU ARE AMAZING FELICITY SMOAK" he almost yelled

that got her smiling... "OK ok.. no need to yell my name you know" she laugh

But he knew, what she was craving inside, so he hugg her, putting his hands around her... she did't expected that, he knew her so well, she left her head and her hands on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, feeling his firm body against her.. 

"I love you Oliver... " she said kissing his collarbone "...you have no idea how much I love you" she added feeling words weren't enough...

" I do know Sweetheart, I do... because that's how much I love you too..." he answered

She felt him as he kissed her shoulder and inmediatly pull up the shoulder strap of her dress that had come down at some point.. and they broke the hug to look at each other, hes hand still lingering to her soulder ...and they kissed, as his hand caressed the length of her arm until it found her hand and threaded his fingers with hers…

He moved the boxes he placed in front of the door earlier and procced to open it, pulling her inside making their way to the lair… once inside she directed herself to the computers to check the decode… Diggle smiled noticing the change in her mood.

“You know” … he said to Oliver amused smile in his face …”I’m really happy for you guys"  
“Thanks Digg” Oliver said touched at the words of his friend...  
"She makes you happy"... he added

Oliver smiled, that sweet smile that only crossed his face for Felicity, that smiled he couldn't help but have when he heard her ramble ..."Yes, she does"... He said answering more to him than to Digg...  the men stared at each other, understanding eyes, interrupted by Felicity’s loud celebration...

“Yeaah… Matthew Eldritch you are going to jail” putting her fist on the air in celebration... 

they smiled at that too.. as Diggle walked towards her to take the drive, He had to deliever to the SCPD, something about him getting the information from and old army buddy that worked for some agency...

“Ready to go home Miss Smoak?” Oliver asked

“Yes Mr. Queen…” she answered sweetly

  
She turn off her computers, grab her purse and before walking to Oliver, she placed a kiss in Diggle’s cheek saying… “Goodnight John”

He smiled at her and said “Goodnight Felicity” ...And with that she walked to Oliver’s side placing their hands together as they walked out of the lair…

Diggle watched them cross the door, smiling and laughing at something… He had never seen Oliver like that, he was truly happy about them, they were perfect for each other, he was glad they finally had accepted that and venture onto the relationship…

He took his jacket and this keys and went out the door, he couldn’t wait to get to home, only one thing occupied his mind.. and that was to kiss Lyla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a wrap for this story... what would you like to hear now? Leave a comment!:)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.. already working on the second chapter.. would love to hear what you guys think about it...  
> already have some ideas for some more storys... something about felicity having a disapproving older brother.. and felicity meeting Carter Bowen.. let me not what you think!:) any other ideas are welcome too


End file.
